Raccolta
by Stella Nascosta
Summary: Kumpulan drabble untuk Sang Ace, Emperor, dan Phantom Sixth Man. Mereka tidak bertemu hanya untuk saling mengenal nama dan pribadi. Di sini, mereka berbagi hidup dan kisah dalam berbagai situasi dan dunia. Selamat datang!
1. Happy New Year!

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Raccolta © Stella Nascosta**

**Casts: Kuroko Tetsuya | Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

**Genre | Rate : Romance | T**

Idea: Future AU setelah mereka lulus dari universitas dan bekerja. Akashi sebagai seorang novelis, Aomine sebagai manajer sebuah perusahaan, dan Kuroko sebagai guru. Bersetting di sebuah apartemen mewah di Tokyo, mereka melewatkan malam tahun baru bersama.

_Happy New Year!_

Ulang tahun putra satu-satunya keluarga Akashi, malam natal dan malam tahun baru.

Tiga agenda tahunan setiap Desember di kediaman Akashi. Sesibuk apapun Masaomi, ia akan menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk putra satu-satunya. Meskipun tidak lebih dari enam puluh menit atau tiga ratus enam puluh detik, Masaomi akan sengaja meluangkan jadwalnya untuk bertemu dan mengobrol, atau mengontrol keadaan, di mata Seijuurou setiap tahun di tanggal yang sama. Empat tahun terakhir ini juga–

–seharusnya begitu.

Seharusnya, karena kini sang pemilik nama kecil Seijuurou itu sudah tidak berada di kediamannya lagi di Kyoto. Ia kini tinggal bersama dengan kedua teman, atau lebih tepatnya kekasih –meskipun kata dua kekasih itu terdengar salah, bagaimanapun juga– di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar dengan tiga kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan dapur.

Apartemen yang akhirnya mereka diami setelah melalui berbagai macam halangan. Atau argumen sepihak dari dua calon penghuninya. Terlalu mewah, terlalu luas, atau berbagai macam alasan yang pada akhirnya tidak digubris juga oleh calon penghuni yang ketiga. Tidak hanya itu, ijin untuk tinggal sendiri bersama orang asing –orang selain keluarga sedarahmu dan pelayan di rumah ini adalah orang asing, atau itulah yang pernah Masaomi katakan pada Seijuurou–, sangat sulit didapatkan dari ayah yang bahkan mempunyai supir pribadi untuk mengantar pergi pulang anaknya dari sekolah. Sehingga pada akhirnya sang ayah harus mengaku kalah pada pertandingan–

–memasak dan mau tidak mau mengijinkan putranya untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki yang telah ia telusuri latar belakangnya, secara diam-diam tentu saja.

.

.

**31 Desember 07.00 PM**

"Aku pulang"

Tidak ada yang menyambutnya kecuali keheningan dan gelapnya apartemen yang telah ia tempati selama empat tahun ini. Keadaan gelap itu cukup untuk menandakan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, sang mantan bayangan. Meskipun sepasang sepatu putih dengan aksen merah yang merupakan favorit salah satu penghuninya sedang duduk manis di rak sepatu, luput dari perhatiannya.

Setelah menghidupkan lampu ruangan, berganti dengan sandal rumah dan menanggalkan mantel serta syalnya, pemilik iris biru langit itu berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan kantong belanjanya di atas meja. Puncak musim dingin seperti malam ini memang sebaiknya dihabiskan dalam _kotatsu_ saja, dan makan jeruk sembari melihat acara televisi, kalau bisa. Sayangnya, sepulang dari tempatnya mengajar, ia harus belanja dan memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga dua penghuni lainnya.

**09.00 PM**

Suara kunci yang terbuka dan derap langkah berat familiar yang mengikutinya, membuat Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari buku yang ada di pegangannya. Meskipun ia tidak menoleh dan lebih memilih untuk tetap membaca bukunya.

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat datang untukkku?" derap langkah itu semakin mendekati sofa tempat duduk Kuroko saat ini.

"Selamat datang, Aomine-kun"

"Ou," kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi hangat milik Kuroko Tetsuya, "aku pulang, Tetsu." Kuroko menoleh untuk memberikan kecupan yang sama di bibir Aomine.

"Bibirmu dingin, Aomine-kun."

"Itu karena Tetsu yang hangat, kan." Memutari sofa besar tersebut, Aomine menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kuroko, yang langsung digunakan pemilik helaian rambut sewarna langit musim panas itu sebagai sandaran.

"Akashi?"

"Masih belum pulang."

"Hmm," menyahut singkat sembari mengendurkan dasi dan melepas beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. "Makan malam hari ini?"

"Kau tahu hari ini giliranku memasak, Aomine-kun."

"Telur rebus, eh? Bukankan seharusnya kita makan, kau tahu, soba?"

Sodokan ringan segera tertanam di perut eksekutif muda itu begitu ia mulai terkikik geli, "telur rebus buatanku tidak seperti telur rebus pada umumnya, Aomine-kun. Dan aku tidak bisa membuat mi soba"

"Ya ya, terserahlah, Tetsu. Bagiku telur rebus semuanya terasa sama saja." Satu sodokan kembali mendarat di perut Aomine, kalau saja ia tidak menangkap siku pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

**11.30 PM**

Mereka sedang menonton film saat jarum jam panjang sampai di angka enam dan jarum kecil nyaris mencapai angka dua belas. Satu penghuni terakhir belum juga pulang, atau setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran mereka. Tidak ada notifikasi dari telepon genggam yang mengabarkan bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat ataupun kabar lain. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas di raut wajah Aomine, dan dari tangannya yang tidak berhenti untuk mengecek ponselnya, kalau-kalau ada telpon ataupun pesan singkat dari sang merah.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, Aomine-kun. Bersabarlah. Akashi-kun pasti pulang," seakan bisa membaca pikiran mantan cahayanya, Kuroko berkata dengan nada datar khasnya. Meskipun wajahnya tetap menampakkan ekspresi yang sama, di mata Aomine, Tetsu tidak kalah khawatir dengannya.

**11.33 PM**

"Argh, Tetsu. Aku akan menelponnya sekarang!" Tidak ada kata sabar dalam kamus milik Aomine Daiki, saat ia menekan tombol _dial_ di ponselnya, ke nomer ponsel penghuni berambut merah darah yang kini belum ada di antara mereka. Tidak ada jawaban, selain suara mailbox yang kini terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Tch, brengsek. Angkat teleponmu, Akashi!"

Di saat yang sama, bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi.

Akashi, kah?

Tetapi Akashi juga mempunyai kunci apartemen mereka, kan? Tidak perlu sampai menekan bel juga ia tetap bisa membuka pintunya. Apalagi, 'kehilangan kunci apartemen dengan bodohnya' sama sekali bukan 'Akashi Seijuurou', melainkan 'Aomine Daiki'. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan sofa yang empuk dan menemukan _delivery _soba saat membuka pintu depan.

"Tiga mangkuk soba untuk Tuan Akashi"

"Tapi—"

"Ah, terima kasih," suara familiar tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka, memotong kalimat Aomine, diikuti dengan sosok berambut merah yang berjalan ke arah pengantar soba dengan santainya seakan ia telah berada di kamar apartemen mereka sejak tadi.

Begitu pintu depan tertutup dan Aomine pulih dari keterkejutannya, "KAU! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERADA DI RUMAH, AKASHI?!"

"Sejak tujuh jam yang lalu. Jaga volume suaramu, Daiki"

**11.58 PM**

Tidak lama setelah Akashi dengan dibantu oleh Kuroko meletakkan tiga mangkuk soba di meja dapur, _sandwich_ manusia terbentuk di sofa besar. Dengan Aomine duduk bersandar pada bantalan empuk sofa, Akashi yang bersandar pada dada bidang Aomine Daiki, dan Kuroko yang melakukan hal sama di dada bidang Akashi.

Tepat jam dua belas. Dentingan lonceng mulai terdengar dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Suara denting berkelanjutan yang membelah keheningan malam.

"Selamat tahun baru," tanpa dipanggil pun, Kuroko telah memutar tubuhnya hingga ia kini duduk di paha sang _emperor_, sedetik kemudian ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir novelis di depannya, "Tetsuya."

"Selamat tahun baru, Akashi-kun."

"Daiki," tanpa membuang waktu, begitu namanya disebut, Aomine segera menunduk untuk menangkap bibir Akashi dalam kehangatan bibirnya.

"Aomine-kun," menit selanjutnya, bibir Aomine sudah berpindah pada bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil dari pemuda yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Tetsu, Akashi."

"Mohon bantuannya untuk tahun selanjutnya, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun," meskipun tipis, Akashi dan Aomine dapat melihat senyum di bibir pemuda yang ada di depan mereka.

—_end_—

* * *

><p><strong>NG Tetsuya<strong>

Seusai berganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung hingga sejengkal di bawah siku yang ditumpuk dengan _sweater_ hangat tanpa lengan, tidak lupa dengan celemek hitam yang melindunginya, Kuroko Tetsuya mengeluarkan isi kantong belanjanya. _Vanilla_ _milkshake_ dan selusin pak telur mentah tampak tak lama kemudian. Ia mengangguk puas kepada dirinya sendiri dan berkata dalam hati, "dengan ini tidak akan ada masalah untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

**NG Daiki**

"Aomine-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Memangnya kau bisa melihat film ini dari posisimu?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Tetsu. Tonton saja filmnya."

"Tapi, Aomine-kun. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menonton bersama?"

"...apapun kecuali film horor, Tetsu,"

"Setidaknya jangan bersembunyi di belakangku, Aomine-kun. Dan jangan memegang pundakku terlalu erat."

**NG Seijuurou**

"Jadi dari tadi kau di mana, Akashi-kun?"

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Aomine yang kesal setengah mati ke pemilik helaian rambut semerah darah itu, Kuroko menyeruput gelas vanilla _milkshake_nya dan bertanya kepada mantan kaptennya yang kini ia gunakan sebagai sandaran punggungnya.

"Di kamar. Bermain MMORPG."

Jawaban datar yang sukses menimbulkan kedutan otot di pelipis kedua pemilik rambut biru di depan dan belakangnya.

-happy end?-

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:

MMORPG = Massive Multiplayer Online Role Player Game. Berdasarkan bonus DVD kurobas S2, ada _player_ bernama "Red Emperor", dan siapa lagi yang menggunakan nama itu selain Akashi, atau itulah yang kupikirkan dan jadilah NG seperti itu. Tehee.

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015!

AoAkaKuro di awal tahun, dengan doa bahwa shipper OT3 ini akan bertambah.


	2. Sarapan

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Raccolta © Stella Nascosta**

**Casts: Akashi Seijuurou | Aomine Daiki | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Genre | Rate : Romance | T**

Idea: Alternate reality dimana Akashi, Aomine, dan Kuroko menjadi mahasiswa di satu universitas Amerika dan mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama saja. Ketika Akashi menyadari bahwa kebiasaan pagi dari dua teman serumahnya itu sama sekali jauh dari cukup.

_Sarapan_

"Hanya itu?"

Pertanyaan Akashi dijawab dengan kedik bahu singkat, tanpa jeda untuk menghabiskan susu rasa pisang yang kini hanya tinggal separuh botol. Perlahan tuntas seiring dengan sudut yang semakin tegak dan mengantarkan mililiter demi mililiter susu ke lambung Aomine.

Akashi tidak bicara apapun setelah itu. Kelas akan dimulai setengah jam lagi dan ia baru selesai menata roti lapis untuk sarapannya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk ramah tamah menawari rekan serumahnya sepiring sarapan yang layak.

Mereka sudah dewasa, 19 tahun tepatnya. Tidak perlu lagi diingatkan perkara makanan yang menjadi kebutuhan primer perseorangan, bukan?

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-_kun, _Aomine-_kun_." Penghuni ketiga rumah tersebut baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Rapi dengan kemeja abu dan celana bahan warna gelap, serta beberapa buku di tangannya, dan satu tas tersampir di bahu.

"Kelas pagi, Kuroko?" Tatapan Akashi mengikuti tiap gerik Kuroko yang terburu, namun masih sempat meluncurkan satu sikutan tajam ke perut Aomine yang sengaja mengacak rambutnya.

"Iya, dan aku nyaris terlambat." Kuroko mengambil susu kotak berukuran kecil dari kulkas, rasa vanila tentu saja, dan langsung bergegas keluar. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Kuroko."

"Tetsu! Jangan pulang dulu nanti!"

Dua kalimat itu merupakan pengantar sebelum Kuroko menutup pintu di belakangnya dan segera berlari menuju universitas—yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari rumah mereka.

"Kau mengomentariku yang _hanya_ minum setengah liter susu untuk sarapan tapi membiarkan Tetsu lewat begitu saja dengan dua ratus mili?"

"Ia buru-buru."

"Kau pilih kasih, Akashi."

.

.

.

"Hanya itu?"

Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang menjadi korban pertanyaan Akashi; tertangkap basah meminum sekotak susu vanila berukuran dua ratus mililiter dan sudah hendak berlalu untuk menonton siaran pagi pertandingan NBA.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Akashi-_kun_," kilahnya, menepuk perut seolah itu akan membantunya lolos dari tatapan penuh ketidaksetujuan dari pria berambut merah itu.

"Kau membutuhkan nutrisi lebih dari dua ratus mililiter susu di pagi hari, Kuroko."

"Ini cukup," jawab Kuroko lugas, "dengan kandungan 9 vitamin dan 11 mineral serta sembilan puluh ka—"

"Jangan membaca komposisi kotak susu untuk mendebatku, Kuroko."

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_, aku ke—"

"Duduk dan akan kubuatkan kau omelet untuk sara—"

"Tetsu! Pertandingannya mulai!" Teriakan Aomine cukup untuk menjadi penyelamat Kuroko dari rencana makanan sehat dari Akashi.

Namun, apa yang Aomine katakan selanjutnya hanya membuat pria berambut merah itu semakin dalam kerut dahinya.

"Aku sudah pesan pizza untuk camilan, dengan ekstra keju. Kemari, Tetsu!"

Sungguh Akashi membenci Amerika dengan layanan antar 24 jam pizza-nya.

Sungguh.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari tinggal bersama dengan Aomine dan Kuroko dan sepuluh hari pula Akashi menyaksikan lima ratus mililiter susu pisang dan dua ratus mililiter susu vanila menjadi pengganjal perut di tiap awal harinya.

Hari kesebelas, Aomine dan Kuroko mendapati satu rak di kulkas kosong.

Hari kesebelas, tidak ada satu kotak ataupun satu botol susu di kulkas.

Hanya dua piring omelet tebal—yang kelak mereka tahu berisi potongan tomat, jamur, bayam, dan keju—dan sebuah notes kecil di pintu kulkas yang menjadi penggantinya.

_Sarapan, panaskan di microwave. Roti ada di kulkas, panggang sebelum dimakan._

—_Seijuurou_

_._

Akashi pulang larut malam itu, ketika rumah sudah gelap dan dua penghuni lainnya sudah terlelap. Ia akan membuka kulkas ketika mendapati ada tulisan lain di notesnya tadi pagi.

_Aomine-kun __menggosongkan rotinya, Akashi-kun._

_Kentangnya?_

Tidak perlu nama untuk mengidentifikasi siapa menulis yang mana. Tulisan rapi milik Kuroko dan garis yang miring berantakan milik Aomine sudah menampilkan siapa yang saat itu memegang pena. Cukup untuk menarik sebuah senyum tipis di wajah lelah Akashi.

Namun, senyumannya berubah menjadi satu tawa kecil begitu mendapati apa yang tergolek diam di dalam kulkas.

Sekantong kentang.

.

.

.

Akashi membuat salad kentang di hari kedua belas, serta daging panggang dan jus kombinasi apel, jeruk, dan wortel—sesuatu yang sempat membuat Aomine mengernyit saat mendengarnya namun langsung meneguknya habis begitu cairan oranye itu menyentuh lidahnya.

"Akashi-_kun,_ kau terlalu banyak mengambilkanku."

Ýang diprotes hanya tersenyum, tanpa tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sebagian salad di piring Kuroko.

"Perlahan, Kuroko. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk menghabiskannya sebelum kelasnmu jam 10 mulai, nanti."

Diawali dengan kerut di dahi dan kerucut di bibir, pada akhirnya, dengan bantuan Aomine, Kuroko berhasil menghabiskan salad kentangnya, juga porsi dagingnya, serta segelas jus apel-jeruk-wortel.

"Aomine, kau menghabiskan hampir separuh porsi milik Kuroko."

"Kau lebih suka makannya tersisa kalau begitu?"

"Dengan nafsu makanmu yang seperti itu, nyaris mustahil akan ada makanan tersisa di meja makan, Aomine."

Aomine hanya diam, melirik ke langit-langit, sembari kembali menyesap jusnya.

.

.

Hari kelima belas dan Akashi melihat bagaimana Aomine menyelipkan selada dari piringnya ke piring Kuroko.

Serta bagaimana Kuroko mengurangi porsi makanannya dengan menaruhnya di piring Aomine.

Juga bagaimana punggung kedua orang di hadapannya yang langsung menegak begitu Akashi berdehem keras untuk menghentikan segala permainan saling-menyelipkan-makanan-ke-piring-orang-sebelahmu.

"Kenapa? Kau iri dan ingin bergabung, Akashi?"

"Ekstra selada untukmu mulai besok, Aomine."

.

Esoknya, Aomine mendapatkan dua per tiga bagian piringnya dipenuhi selada, dan seperenamnya tumis daging cincang dengan buncis.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh hari berlalu dan mereka sampai di satu hari minggu cerah dimana bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur. Bukan karena ia pemalas, tentu. Ia baru tidur pukul lima pagi dan sekarang masih pukul delapan pagi. Ia pantas mendapatkan tidur lebih di hari liburnya, bukan?

Namun, keinginannya untuk tidur lama terputus ketika Aomine menyeruak begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi dan membangunkannya dengan suara beratnya.

"Oi, Akashi. Tetsu membuat makanan. Kau harus lihat apa yang ia buat."

Akashi mungkin mengantuk, namun ia masih bisa mendengar frustasi yang tercermin jelas dalam suara teman serumahnya itu, sungguh.

"Kau hanya perlu memakannya, Aomine," balasnya, sembari merapatkan kembali selimutnya.

"Ayolah, dua menit. Kantukmu itu pasti langsung lenyap, Akashi!" Belum menyerah, Aomine malah membuka lebar tirai yang melindungi kamar itu dari matahari pagi.

Itu cukup untuk membuat Akashi duduk di kasurnya, dengan mata terpicing tajam ke arah orang di hadapannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak membangunkanku untuk hal konyol, Aomine."

Apa yang menunggu Akashi di meja makan sungguh benar mengusir kantuknya. Sungguh. Siapa yang tidak akan bangun begitu saja melihat tiga piring yang masing-masing berisi empat telur rebus matang di atasnya.

"Rasanya kau pantas untuk memberiku satu penjelasan untuk ini, Kuroko." Tanpa sadar, Akashi memijat pelipisnya pelan. Nyeri kepala imajiner perlahan memakan tiap lapis otot kepala dan lehernya.

"Aku...membuat sarapan...?" Hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko tawarkan sebagai penjelasan. Kejujuran dengan imbas Aomine yang langsung meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon pesan antar pizza.

Hanya untuk mendapati Akashi segera menyita ponsel itu dan melemparkan satu tatapan peringatan kepada Aomine.

"Aku senang kau mulai sadar akan pentingnya makan pagi dalam keseharianmu, Kuroko. Akan tetapi, bukan satu lusin telur rebus." Akashi berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka pintunya, mencari serangkaian bahan lain untuk ia olah bersama telur rebus yang sudah siap konsumsi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Akashi-_kun_," balasnya, jujur, "karena kita semua tinggal bersama, tidak ada salahnya untuk bergantian memasak."

Karena memang hanya Akashi yang memasak di rumah itu selama ini, sarapan dan makan malam, kadang-kadang.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kalau memang tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya, Kuroko."

"Aku bisa memasak telur rebus."

"Aku mi instan."

"Itu bukan makanan, Aomine," potong Akashi cepat.

Akashi akan menutup kulkas ketika matanya menangkap deretan kotak dan botol familiar di rak kulkas dan senyum terbersit di bibirnya detik itu juga.

"Tidak sarapan susu lagi?" tanya Akashi, sembari membuka pintu kulkas lebih lebar untuk memperlihatkan deretan susu favorit dua orang di hadapannya itu.

Aomine dan Kuroko bertukar pandangan, seolah keheranan.

"Aku tidak lihat kalau rak itu sudah terisi lagi," jawab Aomine lalu mengambil sebotol susu rasa pisang yang sudah lama absen dari genggamannya.

"Kuroko?" Akashi mengambil satu kotak botol vanila dan menyodorkannya kepada pemuda berambut biru muda itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan gelengan kepala pelan darinya.

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak bermaksud lari dari kewajiban untuk membuatkanku sarapan, kan?"

"Maksudmu, kewajiban untuk mengajarimu memasak?"

Senyum tipis, yang jarang terlihat, mampir di wajah Kuroko, bersamaan dengan satu anggukan singkat dan tawa kecilnya.

"Itu juga perlu, Akashi-_kun_."

Tiga puluh hari, dan Akashi berhasil melenyapkan satu iritan yang sering kali membuatnya jengah di pagi hari.

.

"Oi, kalian mau sampai kapan senyum berpandangan seperti orang kasmaran seperti itu? Aku sudah lapar, Akashi!"

"Kau mengganggu, Aomine-_kun.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Happy New Year 2015! Here we go with eggs and breakfast and domestic Akashi, Kuroko, and Aomine as a housemates. Nope, they're not engaged in any romantic relationship at this chapter! Hahaha!

Also, I hope you will enjoy Raccolta with our ace, captain, and phantom sixth man in various themes and prompts and AU! Oh! You may ask for a prompt too! It will be lovely~

Nothing left to say about in here, but again, happy new year! Wish you all blessing of New Year and let's have another round of joyful year! See you at the next chapter! Comments would be lovely and very appreciated! :D


End file.
